


Joy Ride

by Luke2leia



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Holiday Writing Challenge, Other, non-gendered character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke2leia/pseuds/Luke2leia
Summary: A late night drive along the sea...what could go wrong?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Joy Ride

Joy Ride

…………..

Warnings: none

……………

The tired, old Chevy sputtered dispiritedly, rolling to a stop on a narrow strip of sandy shoulder. The winding highway curled around the cliffs bordering the coastline, providing breathtaking views and terrifyingly sheer drops.

The view was not as spectacular tonight, low clouds blanketing the sky, merging with the ocean in a hazy, foggy blanket. The heavy threat of rain resolved into a fine, soaking mist that hung thick in the air.

I sat on the ratty bench seat, watching the sheen of water coagulating on the windshield. Heaving a sigh, I shut off the engine, turned off the headlights and pushed the hazard button, hoping the flashers would be enough to keep an unwary driver from rear-ending me over the cliff’s edge.

I’m not sure how long I sat, thoughts circling dismally over whether to get out and walk, or wait to see if someone came past, debating on which option might be least miserable. I jumped a mile when a knock came on the window, a young man standing…no…sitting outside my door, on a motorcycle.

His hair looked nearly white, short locks weighed down with the wet. His smile seemed sincere, if rather close to a smirk as he looked me over.

“You want a ride somewhere, or you just gonna sit there till dawn?”

It would be faster, taking his offer. But I’d still get soaked. With another tired sigh, I nodded at my erstwhile rescuer, waiting for him to back up so I could get out of the car.

Once out of the car, the damp and chill started seeping in. All I had was a cardigan, and it was useless against the thickening mist.

“Can you take me to town?”

The boy did smirk this time. “I could, but nothing’s open now. How ‘bout I get us both out of this weather, and we deal with the rest in the morning?”

I looked him over again, as best I could with my glasses blurring with rain. It was risky, I could just stay in the car…but it was cold and dark out here, and the thought of warmth and company seemed preferable.

“Sounds like a plan, I guess...ah?”

“David.”

“Nice to meet you, David. I’m Adi. Thanks for stopping for me.”

His smile seemed a little warmer this time, and I grabbed my knapsack out of the back seat, taking his proffered arm to climb on the back of his bike.

“Hold on tight.”

There was an amused lilt to his voice. With a loud rev of the engine, we took off, far faster than seemed safe. My fingers gripped hard on the edges of his coat, and I swear I could feel him chuckle.

We rode at breakneck speed along the highway. My heart beat in my throat as he tilted back and forth around curves, so low I swear our knees nearly brushed the asphalt.

Veering off the road, we drove through thick woods, swerving around and under branches and bouncing over hills till I was near frozen with fright. We pulled to a stop right at the edge of promontory, his front wheel nearly over the tip.

“You can get off now.” That amused tone was back, David glancing over his shoulder at me with a grin.

Still panting and shaky, I dismounted, holding tight to his coat with trembling arms. He swung off with casual ease, shaking loose of my grip and striding toward a set of rickety stairs with a ‘DANGER Do Not Enter’ sign overhead. He glanced over his shoulder expectantly.

This was not just a bit not good; it was the extreme opposite of anything remotely like good. I looked back the way we came, but the chance of me finding my way through the darkened woods back to safety while avoiding someone who clearly knew the territory was likely impossible.

I turned back to see him still watching with a smirk.

“I thought you were taking me to where you lived?”

He shrugged. “This is where I live, most of the time. Got heat and snacks down below, but you’re welcome to stay up here, or walk back to your car if you want. Shouldn’t take you more than a few hours, if you don’t lose your way.”

With that he turned and started down the stairway, not even glancing back. I watched him disappear, glancing back along the sandy trail. The mist chose that moment to turn into full fledged rain, and with a pained sigh I headed for the stairs, griping the rails as slick treads threatened to send me sliding to my death on the jagged, rocky shoreline below.

Finally making the bottom, I took a deep, steadying breath, looking around for where my host had disappeared to. The sudden flare of a lighter caught my eye, and I saw David standing at the mouth of a dark cave.

Starting to shiver in the chill and wet, I walked carefully over to him. Exhaling, he blew smoke in my face before popping the cigarette back in his mouth. With a flourish, he indicated I should continue forward. Coughing, I walked past him, to see a wide cavern open up, lit dimly with large barrels that burned bright in the darkness.

“Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself comfortable.”

I stepped with care down well-worn stone steps, moving to stand over a lit barrel, holding out my hands to soak up some of its warmth. Looking around, I could see bits and pieces of vintage furnishings. An old chandelier hung over a marble fountain, strung with all sorts of bits and pieces of things that glittered dimly. Nearby, a crumbling, threadbare davenport with intricately carved wood details sat next to a wheelchair that had to be close to the same age.

Despite the heat and flickering light provided by the two lit barrels, the place had a heavy air of desolation, and I felt I breathed an atmosphere of sorrow. There was an overwhelming sense of a once-magnificent place that had known light and life, but now lay buried under years of abandonment and disuse, slowly dissolving back into the dust from which it came, the body of a grand-dame becoming one with the earth once again.

David came up beside me, cigarette still in hand, eyeing me with that ever-present smirk.

“It’s certainly an interesting place.” His smirk broadened into a smile. “Is it just you here?”

His face shuttered, and he looked away, taking another pull on his smoke. “It is now.” He blew a long plume, and turned back towards me. “So, what brings a nice person like you out to this nothing of a town?”

Now it was my turn to shrug. “Just in a mood, I guess. Needed get moving, not stare at the same four walls. Get some inspiration, maybe. Too bad my car didn’t feel the same way.”

That almost infuriating smirk was back. “But then we wouldn’t have met. That would have been…tragic.” Pale blue eyes sparkled with amusement, drawing me in till it seemed I was drowning in their fathomless depths.

A cool hand touched my cheek, and when I blinked David was leaning in, that cerulean gaze suddenly bleeding away, replaced with red-rimmed gold that burned like the fires of hell.

Despite my fear, I stood rooted to the floor, frozen and unable to move as that sweet, boyish face morphed into something demonic. Only the smirk remained recognizable, as the fiend moved in, sliding a sharp-boned cheek against mine.

My heart galloped in my chest, my body starting to shake with fear as I felt startling chill lips brush my ear and map a slow path down my neck. His voice was low and dark, slipping under my skin to freeze the very blood in my veins.

“After all…I’ve been so very hungry for... company.”


End file.
